Not So Bad After All
by Little Sakii
Summary: Neji is chased by his fan girls on his birthday and decides to give Tenten a quick visit. R&R!


**This is dedicated to Hyuga Neji for his birthday... I'm a total NejiTen fan but this is my first NejiTen story in my whole life... Please enjoy**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEJI! I LOVE YOU**

* * *

It was a very busy morning in Konoha, the streets were filled with people. Tomorrow was a very special day and everybody was rushing to get the supplies they needed. What's tomorrow you ask? Well it's the ceremony for the next Hokage. Neji Hyuga walked the streets of Konoha making his way to the training grounds as he normally did. When suddenly loud screeching met his ears.

"NEEEJIIIII-KUUUUUUUUN!" His fan girls were making their way towards him all with gifts in their hands

"HAAAPPPYYYYYY BIRTHDAAYYY NEEJIII-KUUUN!" The squealed and he sighed

Yes, today was in fact his birthday. But he did not want to spend it with these girls so he jumped on the nearest roof top and sprinted off. So much for the training grounds. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of him, causing him to come to a stop.

"Ten Ten, what is it?" He sighed impatiently

"Happy birthday Neji" Ten Ten took out a 5 inch rectangular box from her pouch and handed it to him

"I don't want gifts" Neji stated and she frowned

"I'm going to skin you alive if you don't take it!" She threatened and he sighed

"Fine" He reached for it and in a flash, she was gone.

He stared at the object for a while before stuffing it into his pouch. The sun was still up in the sky and there was no sign of his fan girls anymore, a little training wouldn't hurt right?

* * *

It was getting dark out and Neji decided to head home. As he did this though his fan girls found him again.

"NEEEJIII-KUUUUUN! PLEASEEE MARRYYYY MEE!"

He sprinted of towards the nearest friend's house he knew. He got to the small orange house and knocked fast. His fan girls approached at a high speed

"Neji?" Ten Ten was pushed to the side as the Hyuga enter her house.

"Close the door quick!" She did as told and her fan girls crying due to the fact that 'their' Neji had just entered another girls home.

"Well looks like they all want a turn with the birthday boy" Ten Ten giggled and lead him to her living room

"Sit" She ordered and he did so

"Would you like any thing to drink?" She offered

"Water will be fine thank you" He looked as she nodded and walked into her kitchen

When she came back, she had two cups in her hand. One had water and the other had tea. She handed him his and sat down beside him to drink hers.

"Did you open your gift yet?" She asked and Neji shook his head

"Not yet" He answered and she pouted

"Why not?"

"Because I've been training the whole day" She sighed

"Training on your birthday isn't fun ya know" She put her cup down and faced him

"Hn" He stared at her for a while before standing up and walking towards the door

"Leaving already?" He nodded and opened the door

"The fan girls are gone. Thank you for the drink Ten Ten" He turned and started walking away but a hand grasped his wrist

"Would you like to spar with me tomorrow. Or go to Ichiraku's?" She asked shyly

"Sure" He turned to face her with a smirk

"Great, and happy birthday.. Again" She then pecked him on the cheek

He stared at her before slowly leaning in. She was slowly leaning in as well. They were inches apart before she stopped. He quickly pulled away, blushing and she did too. She sighed smiled at him. She gave him one last peck on the cheek before walking inside. He stood there wondering what just happened. Until he turned and walked away, a smirk plastered on his face. Then, he remembered Ten Ten's gift. He reached into his pouch and took it out. He took of the white ribbon and tore the red wrapping off, he gently lifted the top and revealed a small silver dagger with the Hyuga clan symbol carved into it. A note was under it. His birthday wasn't so bad after all.

_Neji,_

_I know you don't really use any type of daggers but I made this one specially for you. I Hope you like it and happy birthday._

_Love,_

_Ten Ten_

* * *

_**Please review? It's my first try at a NejiTen story and I know it's not perfect but I will get there n.n Review and tell me what you thought of it please!**_

_**~*Sakii-chan*~**_


End file.
